


Drabbles

by ImmortalCloud



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: And titles, Drabble Collection, I'm bad at updating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalCloud/pseuds/ImmortalCloud
Summary: Skull de Mort's live before he meets the Arcobaleno.





	1. Of lab coats and purple lights

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the manga.

 

* * *

 

1

When they were small, they were in a room with bright lights and burning smells, white walls and men in lab coats. The memories of that time were fuzzy and  consisted mostly of pain ( _hurtshurtshurtspleasestopit-_ ) and black straps ( _chainedrestrainedsuffocating-_ ) that brought out the purple light ( _soulfreedompower-_ ).

They managed to escape, because a lab coat wearing man made a fault (no suppresser) and their purple light exploded out of their body and destroyed everything in a two miles radius. No one aside from them survived. They left only burning buildings and forests fires behind, and started wandering the world.

* * *

 

Later, years after they destroyed the lab, they laughed as they read about the giant explusion that happened in 19XX and that terminated two miles of land and a small town. ( This historians are idiots. It was no city, it was a mafia stronghold.)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many hits... O.o  
> Thank you.


	2. Of names and rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names were a must in the human society, a fact they didn't know before.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the manga. The OCs are my own.

* * *

2

A few days ( _weeksmonths-_ ) after they left the burning landscapes behind, they meet the first non-lab-coat-wearing man in their life. He was called Armando. He got really upset, when they said that they were called CS011, they didn't know why. He gave them a name. Marco. It was nice to have something other than CS011 to respond to, but the name was somehow wrong ( _restrictions-_ ).

They travelled with Armando for a while. The man taught them how to hunt and make a fire, how to cook their kills and which herbs to eat and which not to.

Thanks to him, they learned about the life of normal humans. The rules of human society.

Armando had a fiance in a city in the north of Italy and was on his way to meet her. Marco ( _falsewrongbadbadbad-_ ) traveled with him for a time, until it were only a few scant days to the city where Arielle, Armando's fiance, lived.

They left then with an promise that never would be fulfilled, to come back sometimes in the future.

The name Marco was catalogued for emergencies, but otherwise forgotten.

They learned to always give other humans a name to call them by, or they would be saddled with a name the other thought appropriate ( _chains-_ ).

* * *

Years later, when they settled for a new name, a foreboding feeling overwhelmed them and they knew with a surety that would make most men wonder, that Skull de Mort's live would not be unexciting nor would it be save (they laughed in the face of this challenge, live never was easy).

 

 


	3. Of first meetings and confusing feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluttering in their chest at the sight of her was something unknown and it terrified them.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the manga. The OC is mine.

* * *

3

Their travels soon took them to a small town.

 

There they meet a young woman, Elena.

 

She had caramel colored skin and dark locks that reached her shoulders, her golden eyes were warm and inviting. She worked in a small, but often visited, cafe at the edge of town.

 

It's name was _Flickering Flame_.

 

They were lead there by the devine smell of freshly baked goods and hot coffee.

 

She was eye-catching and breathtaking.

 

At the sight of her they felt a strange fluttering in their chest ( _whatisthissomething'swrong-_ ) and their heartbeat rose. Warmth spread over their checks and they couldn't quite meet her eyes ( _whywhywhywhy-_ ).

 

It was strange and terrified them.

 

They left in a hurry and avoided the cafe like the plague for the rest of their stay in town.

 

But they still they couldn't get her out of their thoughts and asked the other people around them about her. This way they learned her name and that she moved into town only four years ago. She lived alone in the small apartment located over the cafe.

 

But they still didn't approach her.

 

And so they left town after a three week stay and never looked back.

* * *

 

As they stared down on their small ( _toosmallwrongfalsefalse-_ ) hands they felt a rueful smile tug at the corners of their mouth and thought longingly back to the simple times where an unexpected crush was their biggest worry (how much their problems have changed since that time.)

 

 


	4. Of monsters and familiar looks [Part one]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The look in their eyes was familiar even if they didn't have a name for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the manga. 

* * *

4

Soon they found out that not only lab coats were hurtful to them. Unfortunately, they found this out the hard way.

 

They were somewere in the North of Italy, only a few miles out of of the town where Elena lived, when they were startled by a man ( _monster-_ ), who jumped them.

 

The next thing they knew was darkness.

 

When they awoke they weren't on a forest path anymore, but in an dirty underground bunker. It was filled to the brim with crates and boxes, but the smell of blood was something that they recognize even though they haven't smelt since they left the lab ( _cagetormentors-_ ).

 

It was uncomfortably familiar and brought deep burried memories back to the forefront of their mind ( _Ican'tmovewhycan'tImovehelp-_ ).

 

The man was there, along with at least 15 others. They looked like they never heard of hygiene and smelled worse( _atleastnotlikesterilizedlabs-_ ).

 

It uncomfortable to say the least.

 

The look in their eyes( _coldcalculating-_ ) was something they regularly saw in the lab coat wearing men that brought only pain, and even though they didn't have a name for it, they knew it wouldn't end good for them ( _pleasenotagainI'mbeggingyou-_ ).  


* * *

 

Later, when they opened a dictionary for the first time, they learned that it was called greed. The people who caught them were greedy, well shame on them for not realising that driving a beast in a corner wasn't the way to go, when you wanted to be successful (not that this advice would help them now.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I re-wrote this chapter 3 times and still don't like how it sounds, but I hope you like it.  
> And thank you for the kudos <3\. Never thought I get even 15 not to say 40.  
> So thank you!


	5. Of punishments and discipline [Part two]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His smile wasn't reassuring. It was a bit too sharp and showed a few teeth too many for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the manga. 

* * *

5

As soon as the man realised that they were awake he came closer.

 

"Look who's awake.", spoke the Leader. His voice was grating and unpleasant to their ears, like the scraping of nails on a chalkboard.

 

The others came closer and surrounded their Boss.

 

"Well then, time for instructions. I'm Antonio, Don of the Famiglia  Avvoltoio. And you, were a naughty boy." When he said his own name his voice took on a really haughty tone and his body language radiated superiority ( _likethescientistswhentheywereshowedtoothers-_ ).

 

They didn't know what to make of him. The name wasn't known to them and so they simply didn't react.

 

That was obviously the wrong thing to do.

 

Their head whipped to the side with the force of the slap that the man delivered.

 

"You are to listen, when talked to, boy", the last word was said with distaste, as if it left an unpleasant taste on the man's tongue ( _asifhethoughttheydidn'tdeservebeingcalledthat)._

 

"Now, do you know what happens to naughty boys?" The haughty tone was back, with an undercurrent of something wicked ( _notagainpleaseno-_ ).

 

They didn't want to know the answer to that question ( _painedscreamsfilledtheair_ ), but not answering would only provoke the man more. So they tentatively shook their head.

 

"Ah, well, let me inform you. Naughty boys are to be punished." The words were spoken with a sort of sick delight that only madmen could manage.

 

"How should I discipline you, I wonder? Hm... Oh, I know the perfect way!" Antonio's smile was everything, but reassuring.

 

It was sharp and showed a few teeth too much.

 

Antonio mentioned to one of the men, and the world faded into darkness again.

 

The last thing they heard was: "Move... not ideal for... base"

 

* * *

 

As they took of their gloves they couldn't help but stroke along the scars that marred their skin, and remember the days spent chained down in a windowless room, with nothing to distract them from the constant agony.

The Famiglia who did it still hasn't recovered (and likely never would, but it was their own fault for angering someone who wouldn't die any time soon.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't update. My inspiration went missing and was found only a few days ago.  
> I hope this chapter is enough to make up for it. 
> 
>  
> 
> And "Avvoltoio" supposedly means "Vulture" on Italian, but I'm not sure, because I used Google translator, and have personally no clue about the language.


	6. Of snow and family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was white, cold and fell from the sky. What the heck is that?!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the manga.

* * *

Special

 

The first time they saw it, they didn't know what it was.

 

They had been traveling around for a long time now. The weather had changed. It became colder, and sometimes water fell out of the sky, a phenomenon that was called **rain** by the people from the village they stayed in last time. They still didn't know why it changed, but they accepted it and adapted accordingly.

 

But now, they were stumped. And alarmed.

 

Last night they went to sleep in a cave to ward off the cold and rain. The forest in which they were had been normal then. The trees were without any leaves, the ground was cold and hard, and no plants were growing anywere.

 

But now... _Everything was white!_

 

A strange, white substance was layered on everything. It looked a bit like what they thought clouds looked like from up close, but-!

 

Clouds belonged in the sky. Not on the ground.

 

Still, they were curious. A bit wary, they crouched down and hesitantly reached out to touch the white cloud-like substance.

 

As soon as their hand touched it, they jerked it away with a hiss. _It was_ _cold!_

 

Their uncontrolled movement cost them. With a startled yelp they lost their balance and tumbled backwards. Their back met the hard stone ground of the cave with a thud and they groaned. _That would leave bruises._

 

Still, they gathered themselves from the floor and gave the white substance outside a glare. Speedily they gathered ther things, changed their shoes to the warmest they had, and set out to find a village or something. _They would get answer_ s _, even if they had to kidnap someone to get them._

 

(Eventually they adapted to the snow, but still the fact that it fell out of the sky alarmed them greatly.)

 

* * *

 

 

 

As they stared out the window, tracking the white snow outside as it floated down to the ground, they couldn't help but remember the first time they saw it happen.

Their lips twitched.

Then a call broke their solitude, "Skull, come here!"

With a sigh they left the window and moved to the caller. Afer a few corridors they came into a room with a great evergreen tree decorated with lights and bells. Underneath it were presents lined up from the biggest to the smallest. People were sitting or standing around it and looked over as the doors opened and they came in. A few smiled, others smirked. A warm feeling unfurled in their gut and they couldn't help but beam back at them.

Their family was the best (and everyone who thought about hurting them should reconsider.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, folks.  
> I'm so bad at updating, that I decided to tag it. I can't even say that I'm busy or something. I'm just an idiot that forgets to update. I'm sorry. 
> 
> And, as you probably read in the tags, I'm bad with titles. So... Could come up with a better title for this fic? "Drabbles" should have been temporary from the start, but I just can't think of anything. If you do, thank you.


End file.
